


Favorite Parts

by RittaPokie



Category: Marvel, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, take me to church tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just shameless smut oh man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Parts

"Why are you even here? Why?" Wade asks, looking at Peter through the mirror. His mask is on, covered up, but they both know what's under there. 

[maybe he hates himself] {so like a punishment} [makes the most sense]

"What do you mean?" Peter asks, and he almost sounds _honest_.

{but he's noT} [he can't be]

Wade steps in front of him, sort of crowding him against the wall. "With _me_." He ghosts his fingers over Peter's cheeks but doesn't touch. Doesn't deserve to touch.

{waaaaay too pretty for you} [he has an angle, he has to]

"You could have anyone." Wade says, "You're gorgeous and smart and funny and I'm-I'm..." He chokes.

"Wade." Peter says, humor in his voice, but sort of a bitter kind. The brunet lifts his fingers to the hem of the mask and Wade flinches. "Can I?"

"Dunno why you'd want to, but sure." He sighs, swallows the sick feeling down.

Peter lifts the mask over his head and smiles. Soft hands trailing over scarred flesh. Ugliness. It's just not right. "It's not that I don't see it." Peter says, "I just..."

[apparently hate myself so much] {that I want to be with a monster}

"If you see it then you know what I mean." Wade quips, his urge to deflect with humor taking over. "Like, the only way you really wanna be here is if you _can't_ see-" Peter shuts him up with a kiss, which he melts into readily. Shut me up, please, just don't let this fucked up dream end.

Wade whines when he pulls back. Peter chuckles. "Like here, defined lines." He trails his fingers over Wade's cheekbones and jawline. "You have amazing bone structure."

"So you can see I _used_ to be hot." Wade says, "And I was, I was so hot. It's was criminal."

[You were okay] {No Ryan Reynolds or anything} [thats who plays him in the movie] {is it? What the fuck were they thinking} [fanservice]

Peter smiles wider, eyes twinkling. "And so, so expressive. Especially your eyes. You hide so much feeling behind that mask."

"That's. Kind of the point, baby boy." Wade tries to turn his gaze down but Peter's hands hold him still, hold the eye contact. It burns but in a good way but also a bad way because he has to realize what a freak he's looking at, right?

"Your eyes are my second favorite part of you." Peter says.

[first is the penis, isn't it] {dick too bomb}

" _Second_?" Wade asks, "The only part that's not complete fucked? What's the first?"

"Just counting physical traits." Peter says, and Wade feels his face flush more than he even thought he could anymore.

Peter presses a kiss to his lips. "My mouth?" Wade mumbles between pecks. Peter shakes his head and continues on along Wade's jaw. Wade sighs easily, heavily. So nice so nice, baby boy is an angel. "Jaw? You said earlier you liked it."

"I do." Peter says, punctuated with a nip to the dip where the neck begins. "S'third." The brunet mumbles against Wade's neck.

"What's the uh..." Wade swallows thickly when Peter sucks at his neck just under his ear. "Oh~ almost forgot you found a-ah-sensitive spot-" he moans, low and broken when Peter bites the quickly fading mark he made. " _Fuck_."

"Mhm." Peter murmurs. "This is my favorite."

"Sneaky." Wade laughs, panting as Peter continues the onslaught on his senses.

"Wanna know the fourth?" Peter says, no small about of smugness and mischief in his tone. Wade feels like he knows what that one is.

Peter's hand cups the bulge in his pants and squeezes. Wade whines, crackly and higher than his voice wants him to. "Fuck, _fuck_ , please-"

Peter unzips his jeans and shoves them down enough to get his cock out. Wade would be embarrassed about how easily Peter can get him going but really, he's far too fucking turned on to care. The brunet wraps fingers around his aching dick and strokes up and down roughly. Wade _keens_. "Sooo responsive." Peter mumbles, his voice sounds shaky and wrecked and that does great things for the merc's ego.

"Peter~" he gasps, and the brunet moans where he's still biting at Wade's neck. Peter growls and drops to his knees and Wade's brain shorts out a little every time Peter does this, but today especially. "Love you, love you, Peter, please-please."

Peter doesn't waste time teasing like he usually does and Wade sends a silent thanks to Odin or whatever and groans as Peter presses down until Wade's cock hits the back of his throat and sucks hard.

"Hhhaaa~ don't stop..." Wade moans when Peter bobs his head quickly, slick and hot and perfect perfect. He can feel heat burning up in his whole body, everything he is focused down to this one point and time and it's a perfect way to be. "Oh- _oh_ please don't st-aahhn- _don't stop_."

Peter pulls off with a hard suck and smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it." He says sweetly, hoarse. Before going back to sucking and doing a damn fine job in Wade's opinion, faster. Wade pants, a whining edge to each breath, bracing his arms against the wall. He can't move his hips without gagging Peter but it's so hard to keep still.

{ _hard_ HAH}

Oh shut up _shut up_. Peter reaches up and squeezes his sac gently, running his thumb a bit harder and _oh_ , that does it. "Fuck-fuck oh god _oh god_ -" Wade's hips jerk and he moans loud enough he's sure he's pissing off neighbors in the next building over but how could he possibly care right now.

Peter draws it out, milking him for all he's worth, until Wade pushes his head back and gets a filthy sight of Peter's sweat dampened hair and red, swollen lips. Spit and cum sliding down that pretty, pretty chin. Wade's cock twitches and his toes curl against the carpet even though he couldn't go again just yet even if he tried his very best. 

"Love you too." Peter says, dopey grin on his face and his pupils blown so much there's barely any left of the beautiful hazel color. And God, Wade so wants to believe it. He wants to. He's trying to.

Peter stands and pecks a kiss on his lips, laughs when Wade draws him closer with his arms and deepens the kiss. Maybe he will believe it one day. Just maybe. But that's enough to get by for now.


End file.
